New Beginnings
by kimmykazoo
Summary: 23 year-olds Konohamaru and Hanabi have been dating for a while now, and Konohamaru wants to pop the question! It's a story about how two souls manage to build their love along with a family in this adorable Post The Last and Pre Naruto Gaiden fanfiction! How will Konohamaru propose? What disasters lurk behind the wedding planning? And how will they manage a baby! (no flame please
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I think we all know that I don't own Naruto :P but I hope that you all enjoy my new fanfic. It'll revolve around KonoxHana in their older years unlike the one I did last time that was more fluff with them in their teens... (Baby Sitting! Read it if you haven't hee hee) Also we will have our basic pairings in here. (i.e NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ect...) But this will be about their journey into adulthood, together and experiencing love in new ways now that they can choose what they want :3 Please review and favorite! Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, Hanabi, I can catch it this time around!" Konohamaru opened his mouth wide. The young woman giggled as she tossed a popcorn kernel at him. It hit his nose then landed on the floor with all the other sad pieces of popcorn.

"Augh… I really thought I had it this time... " He sighed as he took the bag from Hanabi. She rolled her eyes.

"You're really bad at this game."

Konohamaru pouted, pulling Hanabi into his arms and leaning back into the couch. He rested his face on the top of her head, as he always did. Hanabi smiled as she cuddled closely to her loved one. They had been dating now for a significant amount of time now. The two young people are nearing the age of 23, and the young man has finally moved into his own apartment. Konohamaru is now going to be leading Boruto's 3 man team, and Hanabi had finally inherited the Hyugan compound. Life was simple and easy-going.

"I'm not bad at this game… You just have terrible aim." Konohamaru teased, tickling Hanabi's neck with his nose. She hummed a little and smiled over at him.

"I beg to differ… Don't you have to visit the 7th Hokage today? He's a very busy man."

"Ah! Y-yeah… I've been meaning to inquire him about something important…" Konohamaru murmured. Hanabi released herself from the shinobi and grasped his large hand in her dainty one.

"What is it about? Anything I can help with?"

"Naw, it's nothing really. It's about some mission… Nothing for you to be concerned about," Konohamaru smiled sweetly.

"I suppose it can't be helped. Well, I need to go to some meeting with all those stuffy elders." Hanabi sighed as she stood up, stretching her limbs and arching her back. Konohamaru nodded, standing alongside her. He turned her around and pulled her in by the waist.

"Don't let them bring you down. Be safe on your journey... " He smiled gently down at the beautiful Hyugan. He kissed her lips sweetly before setting off towards the Hokage building.

"Don't cause too much trouble for the Hokage, alright?" Hanabi smiled as she stepped out of Konohamaru's apartment.

* * *

"Naruto, I'm freaking out!" Konohamaru walked around in circles in front of the Hokage.

Naruto clicked away at his computer, paying no mind to the young man standing before him. Too much work, and Konohamaru bothering him about his love life wasn't on the agenda.

"Hanabi... Augh! I'm crazy about her! I just...! Ugh! I don't know how to pop the question!"

Naruto arched an eyebrow, his eyes still studying the screen before him. "Mm hmm..."

Konohamaru flopped down in a chair and angrily ran his fingers through his hair. The little box in his pocket felt heavy... He finally bought the perfect wedding ring for the most perfect woman in existence. The problem was executing his plan...

"What do I do?"

The blonde man lazily scratched his stubble and leaned back in his chair. He yawned a bit as Konohamaru's eyes desperately studied the man before him. Naruto tapped his chin and hummed thoughtfully. His eyes suddenly lit up, Konohamaru's heart leaping with excitement.

 _ **"That's it!"**_

"What is?! What do I do?!"

"I forgot to water the plants today!"

 **"GAH!"** Konohamaru groaned. "Where you even listening, you idiot?!"

Naruto glanced up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah… Sorry, Konohamaru… I've been swamped with so much work that even I haven't had any time for Hinata. I feel like if I don't get any one-on-one time soon, I'm gonna go crazy."

Konohamaru sighed, leaning forward and placing his face in his hands in agitation. He felt a warm calloused hand rest on his shoulder. He peeked up and saw the blonde looking down at him with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Look, Konohamaru. You don't have to worry so much about how to ask her. I mean, I went through the same process you did. From what I learned, the person you love will appreciate and cherish any memory shared with you. Whether that be getting ramen together, or proposing. Just trust your gut." Naruto softly smiled down at his brotherly figure.

Konohamaru nodded, straightening up. Naruto was right. He needed to trust himself more with Hanabi. He knew her inside and out, upside down and sideways. He loved her, and he was pretty sure Hanabi was equally head over heels with him.

"Okay… I'm gonna do it!"

Naruto grinned and gave him a hearty pat on the back. "Great! I know everything will turn out as planned! Eh… Konohamaru?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stop by my house and water my plants?..." Naruto scratched his cheek and gave a lopsided grin. "Thanks."

* * *

A/N: Ah! I apologize for how short it is... However, I will be writing a longer chapter next time! Obviously... I mean, Konohamaru will be proposing! I hope you liked what you have read so far... Good? Decent? Please follow, review, and favorite! I really take into consideration your comments and suggestions, so if you want to see something happen, please don't hesitate to PM me or comment your thoughts :) Thank you! (No flame please...) Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Ah! Sorry for the late update... I got a bit sidetracked... But I am back! I worked pretty hard on this... And yes, Hanabi's favorite foods are bananas and milk! Crazy, huh? Thank you for your patient waiting... Enjoy!

* * *

Konohamaru hopped over towards Naruto's home and knocked lightly on the door. He admired the pleasant vibe that emanated from the Uzumaki household. Hinata and Naruto did an amazing job of keeping the house spotless.

"Ah! Konohamaru-kun! What a nice surprise! Please, come in." Hinata smiled sweetly at him as she gestured for him to enter.

"Thank you, Hinata." Konohamaru bowed curtly and entered, taking off his sandals, and positioned them on the shoe cubby. "Naruto asked me to water the plants… Oh! And give you this note. Don't worry I didn't read it."

Konohamaru gave Hinata a small envelope. She opened it, Konohamaru watching her lavender eyes scanned the paper. A small smile crawled up on her face as she tucked the note away in her pocket.

"Thank you, Konohamaru-kun. However I already watered the plants. But please stay for a snack. I can set the water for some tea. And the cookies are just about done."

Konohamaru inhaled, the aroma of freshly baked goods wafted around the house. "Well, if you insist. I can't say no to the Hokage's wife!" He smiled sheepishly as he followed Hinata into the kitchen.

* * *

"Ah, where is Hima-chan?"

Hinata set a small saucer and a plate of warm steaming chocolate chip cookies in front of Konohamaru. His mouth began to water as he reached for one.

"Oh, she's out with Sakura-chan and Ino-chan. They really love her… I appreciate their kindness. I believe they went to the park on a play date. What about you? When do you start going on missions with your three man team? I heard that you will be leading Boruto's cell." She chuckled softly. "I wish you luck."

"Ha, ha. Thank you, Hinata. I don't think he will be too much for me to handle. He is very bright, that boy. There is a lot of potential."

She smiled to herself as she nibbled a cookie. "He takes a lot after his father. I'm happy about that." She set her cookie down on a saucer and smiled knowingly at the young man in front of him. "So, I hear you want to ask Hanabi for her hand."

Konohamaru choked on his tea, pounding on his chest. Hinata giggled softly as he finally composed himself. " **Ah!** _Cough_ … Ah… Y-yes! How…?"

"The envelope."

Konohamaru nodded slowly. He should have known better, Naruto still being the knucklehead he was.

"When do you plan to ask?"

Konohamaru stared into his tea cup and sighed. "I wanted to tonight… I just don't know how…"

Hinata smiled kindly at Konohamaru as she tapped her teacup thoughtfully.

"I know something like this might be a bit hard… Overwhelming, and all around scary, but…" Hinata patted his arm softly. "I know Hanabi loves you very much. I can see how much you love her too. Whatever you do, I know she will certainly say yes."

Konohamaru smiled at Hinata's words. The Uzumaki's always knew the right words to say. "Thank you, Hinata… I will be off now!"

Hinata smiled as she patted his shoulder in encouragement. "I wish you luck in your endeavors. Please have a safe trip home."

* * *

"Candles… Check… Flowers… Check… And her favorite: Chocolate dipped bananas…" Konohamaru smiled to himself as he observed his handy work. The atmosphere was smooth and romantic, just how he wanted it to be. Rose petals showered the kitchen table with a beautiful bouquet in the center, a small card saying _"read me"_. The tealight candles where artfully set around the kitchen counters and table. A trail of petals lead to his bedroom where there sat a stuffed teddy bear with another note.

"Well… It's something. She'll be here soon…" Konohamaru checked his watched and smiled to himself. Tonight was the night.

* * *

"Hello? Konohamaru?" Hanabi called from the doorway as she slipped out of her sandals. The meeting was long and tiring, and being able to finally relax and see her loved one was a special treat on it's own. However, he didn't seem to be home. The lights were off, except a dim glow coming from the kitchen.

"Kono… Huh?" She started, and held her breath at the sight before her. She giggled softly as she reached for the note in the flowers. " _Read me…_ "

 ** _Hanabi,_**

 ** _Don't worry. I know this is really random, and a little different. However, I wanted to take this opportunity to give you something to remember… I know how much you love bananas… So I got you your favorite chocolate dipped ones from that one little sweets stand. I hope you enjoy them._**

 ** _After you are done, please follow the trail of flowers._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Konohamaru Sarutobi_**

Hanabi smiled as she bit into the sweetness of the fruit. "What is he planning…" When she finished both, Hanabi complied to the rules, following the trail to his bedroom. She sighed as she saw a cute teddy bear, holding another note.

 ** _Hanabi,_**

 ** _Almost done. Please go to the roof._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Konohamaru Sarutobi_**

Hanabi smiled and rolled her eyes. At the window a small red bow was pinned, signaling the way up. She slipped through, climbing up the fire escape to the roof of the apartment. There she saw Konohamaru sitting down on a picnic blanket, smiling shyly. Hanabi smiled as she strode over to her loved one.

"What's all this? It's not my birthday you know." She teased, pinching him playfully.

Konohamaru stood up and opened his arms towards the Hyugan. "I know, I know." She happily slipped into the ever familiar arms of her man. Hanabi closed her eyes, inhaling his scent and exhaling in happiness. She pouted a bit, sensing the slight tension in the air.

"Konohamaru, are you okay?... You were acting funny this morning, and now all this? Did something happen?..."

Konohamaru let go of Hanabi and shook his head. "No… But something is about to…"

Hanabi looked at him in confusion and fear. What did he mean?

"Kono-"

Her eyes widened as she watched the young shinobi kneel down on one knee. She held her breath as he reached in his pocket, his eyes burning as he looked into hers.

"Hanabi… I love you… We have been together… For a long long time… And… I want to keep being together for a long long time… And s-so…" He pulled out a small black box, slowly cracking it open. Hanabi felt tears begin to well up in her eyes as she finally processed what was happening. Her hands were covering her mouth as she watched in awe.

"Hanabi Hyuga… Please… Will you marry me?"

Hanabi's eyes bursted into tears as she laughed softly, glancing at the ring and then him and then back. Her words were stuck in her mouth and her mind was a scrambled mess. Konohamaru nervously fidgeted.

"Well?..."

" _Yes…_ Yes! **YES, YES, YES**!" Hanabi squealed, pummeling him. He fell backwards with a surprised " _oof_ ", his arms wrapped around the young woman's waist. She pressed her lips passionately against Konohamaru's.

He smiled, pulling her closer, melding their lips together in unison, the sweet warmth spreading across his body.

 _"She said yes…"_

* * *

"What's happening?!" Naruto tugged on Hinata's sleeve, her grin was wide.

" _Hinata-a_!" He whined.

"Well now they are kissing… I believe she said yes…" Hinata turned off her Byakugan and smiled at Naruto. He grinned and hugged his wife tightly in his arms.

"He did it! I knew he could do it!" Naruto pressed his face on top of Hinata's head, rocking with her side to side.

Hinata's laugh chimed below him, nodding in agreement. "We have to help plan their wedding…"

Naruto looked down at his wife, brushing away her dark hair, his gaze gentle but passionate. "Of course…" He leaned in and kissed his wife softly.

* * *

Ah! Now, how cute was that?! Next up, the wedding planning and the wedding! How will that turn out for the two love birds?! Please review and follow and favorite! If you have any questions, comments, or if you have a request for this fanfic, please do not hesitate to PM me and tell me :) I will gladly look into your suggestions! Stay tuned!


End file.
